


Once Upon a Time, In Your Wildest Dreams

by Atlanta Lea (Clevertoad)



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevertoad/pseuds/Atlanta%20Lea
Summary: With apologies to The Moody Blues





	Once Upon a Time, In Your Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written about 1985, appeared in the Lieutenant's Log, newsletter of the Unofficial Harry Sullivan Fan Club

 

         "Oh my god, he's dead and I killed him!" shrieked the distraught fan writer as she gazed upon the limp, bleeding, battered, barely-clothed (though still well-muscled) body of the Doctor lying on the kitchen floor. "I never meant to, honestly," she gabbled as she clutched a sheaf of closely-written pages to her ample, panting bosom. "I only wanted to stretch the character beyond the limits allowed by a continuing show which is still technically intended for children even though the greater part of the audience is at least college age, and I only intended to inflict enough agony to show the true depths of which he is capable..."

         The inert figure on the floor dragged open a blurred blue eye just enough to permit a baleful glare. "Madam," croaked the Doctor, "I am not dead."

         "Oh my god, he's alive and in my kitchen!" screeched the writer, dropping the papers and clutching the Doctor to her ample, panting bosom. "Oh, I'm so glad! I mean, I know Time Lords are awfully resilient, but I was truly afraid that after running into the Daleks and the Cybermen and the Master, and losing Sarah to the Drashigs and Jo to the Krynoids all in the same story even you might be a little tired, but I can see you're still looking awfully good..." she peered nearsightedly at the body in question (arguing a considerable degree of myopia, since she was only six inches away) "and now that you're here I can clean up all of the blood and take care of you and we'll travel in your TARDIS to strange and unknown planets -- and by the way, is it true Time Lords have two...?"

         The bleary blue eye closed abruptly. "Never mind," said the Doctor. "I'm dead."

 


End file.
